


All that Glitters in Gold

by starrwinter



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, deep down thoughts, why Yuri really won gold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 07:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10566063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrwinter/pseuds/starrwinter
Summary: Yuri used to find his abilities a curse, his nature full of frustration until suddenly... something changed. Until someone changed him.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chiako_kun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiako_kun/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy chiako_kun! It may not be the smut, but hopefully something a little different from Yuri's point of view... and man after the clip today of Yuri's expo skate that was released, hopefully even more content coming ;)

 

 

Following the path set out by others before him had never been part of Yuri’s plan. Learning the common knowledge and teachings of the different secondary genders in school classes, but choosing to turn a blind eye and deaf ear to all the misconceptions they outlined day after day, in hopes they would sink into his ideologies on their own.

An alpha – strong, a natural born leader, and one to never back down from a challenge. Yuri had seen his share of many throughout his years at school and time at the rink, although betas and omegas tended to be more drawn to the artistic elements of skating. An alpha’s skill shining in the power and height of their jumps showcased on the ice.

Betas tended to be the most balanced of all genders. Cool, calm, and collected they could easily mediate the most heated of arguments between anyone. If anything, Yuri was the most envious of them. Combining the best athletic traits while not being driven by the pheromones and hormones driving the whims and wants of alphas and omegas. Oh – if only Yuri could have been so lucky…

But, there could have always been the stigma attached with being born an omega. Alphas and betas automatically assuming you were weak, submissive, and in many ways a lower form of being because of how you were born – it made Yuri sick to think about the way so many omegas were treated.

Trait perceptions that made Yuri even more furious when he ran into the washroom at the Grand Prix finals in Sochi, following the sound of crying to hear mumbling whispers in Japanese and immediately knowing the source – one Yuuri Katsuki. The skater who shared his first name, but it seemed was falling further behind in his skills every single day.

Yuri remembering his admiration for the other skater’s high intensity level spins and drops, the way his body could tell a story during his routine on the ice; frustration filling his voice with malice at the older skater.

“Hey. I'm competing in the senior division next year. We don't need two Yuris in the same bracket. Incompetents like you should just retire already… MORON!”

He could feel the frustrations rolling on his tongue, the want that the Japanese skater could overcome all of the perceptions of his gender, and be able to silence everyone out there with the potential just brimming beneath the surface. If not – well he should step out of the way and let another omega, another skater take his place in the spotlight.

Yuri feeling the guilt creep in once he had stepped away from the rink, still getting used to his own fickle emotions with presenting as an alpha not long before his last junior competition. Yet knowing what's done was done, and the only way to soothe the irritation was through his own future actions.

 

 

***

 

 

It was these feelings that stirred the fire within Yuri’s gut for the next several months, spurring him on as he heard, and watched Yuuri’s various triumphs and errors along the way through his different competitions. Driving him to work even harder on his own program elements to be ready for the challenge of beating him throughly at the Grand Prix finals.

For Yuri, it wasn't about an alpha beating an omega at skating – it was about Yuri growing and becoming strong enough to earn victory over someone he secretly admired. A skater like Yuuri who wouldn't let his past mistakes, failure, or status stop him from earning what he wanted to achieve in life.

Which is why it was so shocking when he finally met Otabek Atlin in person for the very first time.

Reading him as someone to stay away from with his brief interaction with JJ. The alpha in the Canadian skater preening as he tried to invite Otabek with him and his fiancé for dinner, but the other skater brushing him off in a heartbeat.

‘Beta.’ Yuri’s brain concluded automatically. He fit all the classic mannerisms with his cool, collected, and calm exterior as he strode from the hotel leaving all of the skaters in his wake.

Yet... there was something drawing Yuuri's attention back to Otabek even as his shadow disappeared into the night outside. A nagging feeling that Yuri should know something deep down about the other skater, but it only drew out a headache as he retreated to his room for the night after managing to escape his fan club followers.

 

 

***

 

 

It wasn't until the next day when Yuri found himself in the tightest of situations, that he had to face just how wrong he was for making assumptions of his own. Trying to hide in vain from the legions of ‘Yuri’s Angels’ fan girls trying to track him down, he found himself cornered in an alley until the most unlikely of heroes came to his rescue.

“Yuri, get on.”

“Huh… you're…”

Hearing the fan girls screams at his back before a helmet was tossed in his direction. The rumbling purr of Otabek’s motorcycle inviting him to get on and escape with his most mysterious competitor.

“Are you coming or not?”

Deciding that riding off with a fellow skater was a much easier risk to swallow than facing the growing crowd of fan girls clamouring for pictures at his back. Feeling the freedom of the wind kissing his hair as Otabek took them somewhere far more private so they could talk.

 

 

***

 

 

He learned many things that day, that his memories were not even close to being crisp or clear. Sharing dance classes in youth with his fellow skater forgotten amid the pain and pressures of being forced to grow up far too fast to take care of his family.

It was barely there, just a feeling in Yuuri's stomach as a flutter of 'want' grew stronger the more time he spent in Otabek's prescience. The stronger his own attraction grew as he fell into the deep rhythm of Otabek’s voice.

Yuri smiling at the memories of shock from people he knew that he could guess their genders correctly with barely knowing a fact about them.

It had always been that way for him, the most hilarious coincidence of him barely bothering to care with another's characteristics or gender, yet being about to read almost anyone (in many cases even before they had presented).

It was a blessing for many families in his town growing up once they had found out, eagerly hauling their children along to see if Yuri could predict correctly how they would present. Yet Yuri hated to do it - refused in most cases, unless it was a close friend or if his family desperately needed money for the month for the household.

Yuri slowly learning and feeling his way through the many masks people wore to hide their true emotions. Discovering along the way he had the traits of being an empath along with easily being able to perceive secondary genders.

So it was a shock to Yuri when he was finally able to speak with Otabek alone, letting his walls down a little more than normal. So used to being correct, that he wasn't afraid to speak his mind like hundreds of times before.

“I've always wondered… what it's like to be a beta instead.”

“Damned if I know,” Otabek smirking knowingly back. “I had a feeling you thought I was one, but you're wrong.”

It was difficult to hide Yuri’s shock. Harder to tell if it was due to being wrong guessing Otabek’s secondary gender, or watching that smile creep further across the other man’s face at Yuri’s expressions.

“Come from a family of omegas as far as I remember, but it's never stopped me from doing anything I’ve wanted to do – or being anyone I’ve wanted to be. I think you show those same feelings pretty well, Yuri.”

Yuri unknowingly being sucked into the allure of Otabek’s charming (yet honest) nature, as the hours seemed to blend together. Hardly realizing when the scenic view had changed to another motorcycle ride, to the soft glow of a quiet café as he learned even more information about his fellow skater.

Frustration boiling to the surface once Victor and Yuuri spotted them, dragging in the whole Grand Prix skater lineup before Yuri even realized what was happening. Unable to sit still as the ‘golden couple’ proceeded to steal all the attention at the table with the glittering additions to their fingers.

Yuri stilled by the slow brush of fingers against his leg hidden under the table, feeling the implication of, ‘We’ll talk later,’ in their meaning.

Secretly cheering when JJ once again showed up to disrupt the party, everyone splitting into groups and pairs to head back towards the hotel at their own pace.

“Tomorrow.” Yuri turning towards Otabek, watching the way the wind rustled through his short hair, “When you win gold, I'll take you on a real date. One that can't be interrupted by any of the others.”

All Yuri remembering was the warmth of Otabek’s fingers with one last grasp as they parted for the night – and the heat that returned when Yuri was able to hang his gold metal around Otabek’s neck in victory with the promise of so much more.

 

 

 


End file.
